


Later On

by Why_not_oedipus



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Angst, F/M, angry vi, no love for tate, sad tate, violet speaks her mind, violet yells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_not_oedipus/pseuds/Why_not_oedipus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet can't stand Tate's ability to partake in her daily ghost routine even if she can't see him. So she decides to give him a piece of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later On

Violet is having a nice evening with her family, including Moira, in the living room. Her dad is at the corner of the room, conversing with someone else. He is talking to Tate, she knows. Violet and her mother can’t see nor communicate with him, but he has access to other ghosts. It’s been almost 15 years now, and he still waits for Violet. However, recently he started appearing during their family gatherings and joining in. Most of the time Violet leaves, but there are times Violet encourages her dad to stop. Surprisingly, he never banned Tate, which made their father/daughter relationship harder. Violet slammed the door, everyone turned their head in the direction of closed doors.

Violet headed down to the basement. She decided it is time to sort things out between them.

“TATE!!!” Violet had befriended more ghosts of The Murder House over the years. Although, it seems Tate’s new strategy is to eliminate all her friends until she speaks with him. Violet decided to give in. “Tate! You son of a bitch! And Constance is one, so, for fuck’s sake, come out! I am tired of you ruining everything! You wanna talk? LET’S FUCKING TALK!”

He’s been standing behind Violet for a while now, step by step getting closer, “Vi…” Tate whispered into her ear.

“Ah!” even as a ghost, Violet got startled easily. But then again, avoiding a person for years makes you forget their appearance a bit. “Stop, scaring me!” Violet saw a tear spill onto his cheek. 

Tate looked at her with his puppy dog eyes, ready to reply, interrupted instead, “Listen, you can’t ruin my life,” she was calmer but still agitated, “I have something good here now and I don’t appreciate watching my dad talk to an empty chair, knowing it is you.” she signed, calming down. Tate’s sad and hopeful eyes were not helping, “What do you want, Tate?”

He paused, considering his words. Instead of saying anything he handed her a black rose. It was the rose he gave her on Halloween date, but it had withered. “I missed you, Vi.”

“Tate…” she contemplated about accepting or rejecting the rose. This token awakened great deal of memories she suppressed for years. Time meant nothing to a ghost, so the memories from the past start to fade. Even so, memories of Tate were as clear as if they were fresh lived. “You didn’t answer my question, Tate.” He took a step forward, ready to touch her cheek.

Violet folded her arms, stepping back, averting her eyes to the floor. She felt his gaze sadden, pulling the rose behind his back and standing still. “I want you, Vi…” it was almost a whisper, barely heard.

“Not enough,” Violet said, her silhouette vanishing. Tate couldn’t handle the rejection, after all this time waiting, he broke down on the floor, weeping. In that moment, he heard another crying sound. Although Violet could never see Tate again, that didn’t implicate Tate couldn’t see her. There she was, crying on the stairs, unaware of his presence.


End file.
